


Эллисон ищет правды

by Eibhleann



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eibhleann/pseuds/Eibhleann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>для пятница-развратница. По картинке: <br/><img/></p>
    </blockquote>





	Эллисон ищет правды

**Author's Note:**

> для пятница-развратница. По картинке:   
> 

Их семья собирает не только оружие. Элисон проводит долгие часы, разбирая информацию с флешки дедушки, а это всего лишь одна книга. Она хочет знать, где хранятся остальные с записанной в них важной информацией, но отец молчит. Элисон спрашивает снова и снова, пока, наконец, не получает ответ:  
\- Нас сожгли как Хейлов. Десятилетия назад мы охотились и на ведьм, пока они не сожгли наш дом. Никого не было дома, и пострадала библиотека. Книг нет, Элисон, их нет.  
В голосе отца – застарелая тоска. Он тоже хотел бы их прочесть. Осталась только флешка. Элисон не ощущает ненависти к ведьмам, ее сердце жаждет крови только оборотней. Но ведьмы… Они противники или союзники?  
В записях деда ведьмам отведено очень мало места. Совсем немного. Правила охоты (рябина, серебро, ива). Правила побега (от ведьмы не спрячешься). Правила жизни с проклятием (живи, сколько сможешь). И, наконец, как узнать ведьму.  
Элисон присматривается в школе к ребятам. Не может быть, чтобы среди всей нечисти Бейкон Хиллс не было ни одной ведьмы, или ведьмака. Дитон – шаман, целитель, лекарь, он – нейтрал, тот, кто помогает и оборотням, и охотникам. Ведьма же помогает только себе.  
Элисон хочет знать, не ведьма ли Лидия. Она хочет быть уверена, что завтра не проснется с неумело наложенным проклятием. Она хочет верить, что не только Стайлз – единственный непричастный человек. Поэтому Элисон смотрит, наблюдает, выжидает.  
 _У ведьмы две души: человеческая и демоническая._  
Лидия показывает всей школе, какая она глупая и напыщенная, как мало ее интересует. Элисон и сама повелась на эту маску. Охотница боится подумать, когда же она видела настоящую Лидию. И видела ли вообще? Когда Лидия спасла Джексона, какая ее душа говорила – человеческая (взывала к любви) или демоническая (говорила с кровью оборотня)?  
 _Зачастую обладает скверным характером._  
Лидию не назовешь милой. Она стерва. Она знает, чего хочет и идет к этой цели. Она редко позволяет себе быть слабой, чего-то не знать и не уметь. Она саркастична, ядовита, безжалостна. Она влюблена в оборотня и спасает ему жизнь. Зачем? Очередной хитрый план, или она все же допустила слабость?  
 _От ведьмака неизвестно, чего можно ожидать._  
После укуса альфы – человек становится оборотнем. Лидия выжила и воскресила Питера. Кто мог от нее такое предвидеть? Лидия словами и одним действием вернула разум Джексону. Кто мог предполагать это? Лидия знает древнюю латынь, смешивает коктейль Молотова и уходит гулять в лес обнаженной. Кто ожидал ее действий?

Но Лидия не ведьма, понимает Элисон, когда та спокойно касается рябины, носит серебреный браслет и сплетает венок из ивы. Чтобы положить его на голову Стайлзу. У того дурманятся глаза и замедляются жесты, он замолкает и застывает.  
Элисон смотрит. Элисон ждет.  
Один резкий, незаметный взгляду, жест – и венок летит на прелые осенние листья. Стилински оживает, вскидывает голову, прогоняя дурман, улыбается и тихо говорит:  
\- Спасибо, Дерек.  
Элисон уверена: Стайлз ведьмак.  
Элисон понимает: Дерек об этом знает.  
Она догадывается, что Питер знает тоже.  
И понимает, что библиотека – часть библиотеки Хейлов – выжила. Или оборотням рассказывают другие истории о ведьмах. Или ведьмаках. 

Элисон не стесняется спрашивать. Google, отца, Питера.  
Первый рассказывает много, бессистемно и противоречащее.  
Второй отмалчивается и уходит из комнаты.  
Третий же…  
\- Маленькая охотница, не стоит лезть в другие сферы.  
Элисон решается пойти к Стайлзу. Она должна знать. Ненависть к оборотням и ярость в ее сердце занимают слишком много места, чтобы ненавидеть еще и ведьмаков.  
\- Стайлз, ты – ведьмак?  
Стайлз отшучивается, говорит много, быстро и кажется по делу. Элисон отвечает, цепляется за фразы, пытаясь выплыть из тумана слов, и осознает себя на крыльце дома Стилински.  
Элисон – умная девочка, она понимает, что так просто информация не дастся. Поэтому снова спрашивает. Единственного, кто отвечает. Ноутбук издает радостную трель, приветствуя ее.

Ночью она спит плохо. Сны обрываются, закручиваются в спираль, пытаясь поймать хвост одного слова, она как Алиса выходит к другому, хочет поймать хоть его, но снова песком сквозь пальцы ускользают образы. Из тумана выходят люди, что-то говорят. Тьму ночи расцвечивают вспышки коктейлей Молотова, острых наконечников стрел и ярких алых точек глаз.  
Элисон ворочается, морщит нос, вскрикивает и просыпается.  
Перед глазами – все образы, слишком размытые, чтобы вспомнить, слишком четкие, чтобы отринуть.  
Перед глазами, закутанный в туман ее снов – Стайлз. Возможно, ведьмак.  
Элисон больше не ложится спать, она смотрит на тонкий полумесяц луны и пытается не забыть ощущения, картинки, взгляды, отдельные слова. Все вместе – блестящая мишура. Все вместе – плащ для ведьмака.

В школе к ней подсаживается Стайлз и спрашивает:  
\- Как спалось?  
На дне его глаз – всполохи, колдовские мерцающие тени.  
Элисон – умная девочка, поэтому беззаботно отвечает:  
\- Отлично.  
Возможно, она уже проснулась с проклятием.  
Возможно, она была проклята, ступив на землю Бейкон Хиллс.  
Возможно, у нее просто паранойя. Или шизофрения.


End file.
